


in another time

by spheeris1



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Death, F/F, The Past, first love/obsession, into the present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spheeris1/pseuds/spheeris1
Summary: drabble // villanelle p.o.v. // set during ep. 8 // Villanelle moves on and Oksana remembers





	in another time

/ / /

You remember it being hot. Stuffy. But comfortable. She made it very comfortable for you, always. 

And cold drinks, the pop of a can. Her smile, soft and warm, a backdrop to all you were feeling. And that first touch, you with your racing heart and her blushing – just a bit, just a little bit. Kissing her, kissing her because how could you not? And she laughs, she stumbles over whatever she wants – and whatever she wants is you – and you want to eat her up like cake.

/

No one told you what it might be like to be wanted. To be adored. To be someone's tender secret.

But it is like breathing fresh air. It is like silk against your skin. It's that first, heady taste of alcohol. It rushes over you, fills you up, turns your blood into fire. She comes to you, nervous but eager, and though you are young, you still know what to do.

The body lets you know, after all. All impulse, no thought. It feels good when she touches you, it feels good when she compliments you, it feels good when she speaks into your ear and the sound of her voice rolls through your heart, travels down your spine and into the center of you.

You dip your tongue into her and she begs you to never leave.

/

You thought she'd be happy.  
She wasn't, though.

And as they pulled you away, her tears falling without end, you couldn't work out where you had gone wrong.

/

It is still hot in here. Not as comfy as before. And you don't have long, there's so much to do. 

You watch – for a moment – as a pool of dull red forms beneath her mane of hair, her life muted along with every other shade in this room. You stare at her face, eyes shut and mouth beautifully slack. You think of every word you wrote, once upon a time... all of them for her, promises made in another language, in another time...

_...oh, Anna..._

But that was so very long ago or so it seems. So it feels. And you are dialing up someone else's number now, chasing down someone else's affections now.

You leave without closing the door.  
And Anna doesn't ask you to stay this time.

/ / /

**(end)**

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration derived from 'Oh, Anna' by Rockettothesky


End file.
